


Carols - Part 2

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Carols, F/M, Romance, festive drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Scott and Kira love carollers.





	Carols - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: Fifth update of the day! Woohoo, in a serious effort to finish all my prompts to 24th/25th day.. ;) The title of each in this series will be the prompt, and each prompt will have two ficlets: gen and romantic. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas. Please leave kudos and cookies ;)
> 
> A/N2: This work does not have a beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf (it would have been very different) or get any financial gains from writing this. I just have a mind that likes to tinker with their lives <3
> 
> TIA, WitchRavenFox ;)

When Kira and Scott closed the door to the carollers walking down the path, they hugged against the door. And a kiss from Scott led Kira to feel a little more passionate and sexy despite hearing the most wholesome thing ever.  
‘Scott, would you feel weird if I told you that I really want to have sex right now?’ Kira mumbled into Scott’s neck, and he placed kisses down from her earlobe to her neck.  
‘Do you have a thing for carolling?’ Scott deadpanned.  
Kira dimpled at him. ‘Nope, just you.’  
‘Then we have no problems.’ He whispered, going in for another kiss, decidedly more dirty as his hands drifted under her sweater seeking her skin.


End file.
